


Five Times Kim Seungmin Has Hated Seo Changbin (And The One Time He Doesn't)

by minjigay



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idrk what this is lmao, seungmin is kind of a jerk, slow burn but not rlly bc i skipped the timeline a lot, woojin is SHAMELESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjigay/pseuds/minjigay
Summary: In Seungmin's life, there are five moments he regrets, and one he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.





	Five Times Kim Seungmin Has Hated Seo Changbin (And The One Time He Doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to seungmin ^_^
> 
> edit as of october 2020: hi im currently working on editing woojin out of this story!! it shouldn't take me this long but im a little busy hehe so pls be patient :>

** _— Five Times Kim Seungmin Has Hated Seo Changbin (And The One Time He Doesn't) _ ** ** _  
_ ** _  
_ _  
_ _ The First Time _ _  
_  
When Seungmin first meets Changbin, the two are standing under a tree in the middle of campus, awkwardly trailing behind their friends as Chan and Felix are catching up with each other.  
  
The heat from the sun paired with layers of clothes makes sweat trickle down Changbin's forehead, and he wipes it away with the back of his hand. He's regretting choosing a thick button up long sleeve and a leather jacket, going against Chan's reminders for the younger to dress light as it's one of the hottest days of the year. What makes everything more bearable though, is the iced coffee in his right hand, and he takes small sips as he nods along to whatever Chan is saying.  
  
"Woojin, Changbin, this is Felix. He's my friend from Australia." Chan introduces, moving slightly so that his friends have a better view of the boy in question. "Lix, these are my friends."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Felix bows in politeness, and Woojin waves him off.  
  
"No need for that, Felix-ssi." Woojin says, a chuckle following his words. "Let's just skip the formalities."  
  
"Alright then," Felix straightens and clears his throat, then turns back to his friends, pointing at each one as he introduces them. "This is Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Seungmin."  
  
All of them smile pleasantly. The group falls into a steady conversation of small talk, and normally Seungmin would join in, but he's too busy sizing up the boy with the stupidly large cup of coffee in his hands. He understands the need for caffeine, he really does, but no one needs _ that _ much, and there's no way in hell a body that small would be able to handle such a large amount.  
  
"We'll be having a small party at our apartment before term starts," Chan says. "You guys should come!"  
  
"Sure!" Felix exclaims, glancing back at his friends who all nod in agreement. "We'll be there. Text me the address?"  
  
"Yeah," Chan smiles, before clearing his throat. "Well, you guys should get going to the orientation or you're gonna be late."  
  
"Right! We'll see you around then, yeah?"  
  
The two groups bid farewell to each other, and Changbin doesn't fail to notice the redness that spreads Hyunjin's cheeks when Woojin sends him a smile and a wave.  
  
_ Cute _ .  
  
He smiles cheekily at that, writing himself a mental note to ask Woojin what he thinks of the younger. He's too focused on planning how to get the two together that he doesn't notice the rock on the ground, tripping over it and bumping into Seungmin. Of course, Changbin's drink spills too, the plastic cover flying off with a pop and the iced coffee seeping into Seungmin's shirt.  
  
Gasps escape everyone's lips, except for Seungmin who yells out a rather pissed "what the _ fuck!? _ "  
  
"Holy shit I am so sorry," Changbin says immediately, eyes widening slightly at the shirt now sticking onto Seungmin's front. He pushes past the fact that he can see the outline of the younger boy's stomach, little dips and crevices shaping his abs. "Chan has tissues in his car, I can g-"  
  
"No thank you," Even though his words seem polite enough, the venom in Seungmin's voice leaves Changbin wincing. The older is taken aback by how harsh the boy actually is, despite his innocent exterior. "You've done enough."  
  
Seungmin is lucky his dorm isn’t too far off from where they are, or else he'd have to sit through freshman orientation with a wet patch and a mysterious brown stain on his clothes. He's also lucky he has nice friends, who immediately move to help him even though there's really nothing anyone can do right now. 

  
"I really am sorry, Seungmin-ah." Changbin repeats, hoping the sincerity is clear in his voice. "Please, if there's anything I can do to help-"  
  
"I'll just go back to the dorms and change before orientation," Seungmin says, words directed mostly at his friends. He shoots Changbin one last nasty glare before pushing past him, his three friends jogging after him.  
  
  
  
_ The Second Time _ _  
_  
Seungmin and Changbin meet the second time at Chan and the latter's apartment. The elders introduce Minho to the group, and the freshmen introduce Jisung. Felix tells everyone an over exaggerated story of having to drag Seungmin out of bed and force him into decent clothes for him to come, to which Seungmin detests and huffs at his friend.  
  
Some time later, the conversation veers into a different topic, Chan's friend Younghyun explaining why it isn't a good idea to streak in front of the dean's office at 3am drunk off your ass. At the mention of alcohol, Seungmin gets up from his seat, announcing he needs a drink. Chan insists for Changbin to accompany him, hoping to clear the air between the two, and the younger grumbles yet stands up and follows after him anyways.  
  
"Hey, listen," Changbin's voice is small and uncomfortable, and Seungmin can tell he clearly doesn't want to be doing this right now. "Sorry again, about the coffee thing."  
  
Sighing, Seungmin picks up a glass from the kitchen island and reaches out for the coke. "Look, hyung, I can see you don't wanna be talking about this, and neither do I."  
  
"It's just-" Changbin pauses when he sees Seungmin fill his cup a third of the way with soda before reaching out to grab the opened bottle of Jack Daniels. "You seemed really upset that day, and today too. It seems like we're gonna be seeing each other more often because our friends are getting along and I just wanna make sure there's no bad blood between us."  
  
"It's fine, really." Seungmin says passively, already wanting this conversation to be over. "I don't really care anymore."  
  
"You sure?" Changbin eyes how Seungmin nearly fills the cup with the alcohol. "Because I get the feeling you don't really like me."  
  
Seungmin brings the cup to his lips, throwing his head back as he downs half the liquid. He then looks at Changbin, getting a good look at him for the first time. The first thing that catches his eye is Changbin's chin, a strong jawline that looks like it could cut. His bangs are wavy and they fall right above his eyes, the dark brown shining against the bright light of the kitchen. Seungmin also notices the fact that he's taller than Changbin, which amuses him. His eyes flit down to the older's shirt, a grey collared shirt from American Polo Club. It's the type of polo dads wear, but somehow Changbin makes it look good. Seungmin tears his eyes away from his muscles.  
  
Changbin shifts uncomfortably under the other's gaze. "Look man, I know I'm hot but can you stop staring at me like that?"  
  
Seungmin's eyes snap back up to meet Changbin, and he scoffs. "And you wonder why I don't like you."  
  
The younger doesn't let him get another word out before he exits the kitchen, leaving Changbin alone.  
  
  
  
_ The Third Time _ _  
_  
The next time Seungmin and Changbin are alone is when Woojin forces Changbin to tutor Seungmin. The younger, for the first time in his nineteen years of walking this earth, has trouble with his psych 101 class, a subject that had been one of Changbin's favourites before he switched to being a music major.  
  
It takes a while for Seungmin to accept the offer, knowing how Changbin is complacent in Seungmin needing his help. In the younger's defense, he blames it on his professor, Mr. Kang, who always shows up late and sometimes ends up cancelling classes, presenting half-assed and unfinished PowerPoint presentations that never make any sense. He also doesn't even answer questions, and his evaluations on Seungmin's essays and assignments are always self-contradictory.  
  
In the end, Woojin manages to convince Seungmin with the help of Hyunjin ( _ they've been spending an awful lot of time together, _ Seungmin notices). Which is why Seungmin and Changbin are in the campus library, a set of flashcards in the older's hands as he helps Seungmin review.  
  
"What are the goals of psychology?" Changbin starts off with an easy one, he already knows Seungmin will be able to answer with ease.  
  
"Describe, explain, predict, and control." The younger replies, an impatient huff leaving his lips. "Skip the basics hyung, I'm not dumb."  
  
"No need to be rude," Changbin mutters against his breath, shifting through the flashcards until he finds a fairly moderate term. "Personality development is heavily influenced by processes of which we are unaware that become apparent in early life, and result from interactions with caregivers."  
  
"Psycho... Psychoanalytic perspective?" Seungmin replies, voice laced with hesitation, but he breaks out into a small smile when Changbin hums and nods before moving onto the next question.  
  
"The founder of psychoanalysis, a controversial theory about the workings of the unconscious mind. Behavior and personality are influenced by conflicts between one's sexual and aggressive impulses."  
  
"William James," Seungmin answers, a little more confident this time. His face drops when Changbin shakes his head no.  
  
"Sigmund Freud," The older corrects.  
  
"What? That can't be right."  
  
"The card says Sigmund Freud, Seungminnie."  
  
"Don't call me Seungminnie, we're not friends."  
  
"Ah, yes, that's right. I totally forgot you're still petty over the fact that I spilled coffee on you two months ago."  
  
"I am _ not _ petty!"  
  
Someone from the table next to them tells them to shut the hell up.  
  
"I am not petty," Seungmin repeats in a smaller voice, head lowering as he reaches out to take the flashcards from Changbin's hands. "I told you I don't care about that anymore."  
  
"Then why do you hate me so much?" Changbin raises the flashcards beyond his head, too far for Seungmin to reach across the table and grab without making a scene.  
  
"Because you're cocky and annoying," Seungmin deadpans, not even hesitating with his words. "Your voice is weird and your rapping skills are subpar, you're good looking but you abuse that fact way too much, you're messy, you pour milk before cereal, you're kind of a jerk and even though you know I hate your presence, you never leave me alone."  
  
"Ah, so you admit I’m good-looking?” 

“Oh my god,” Seungmin’s eyes roll so far back his head Changbin gets scared he’s going to get them stuck like that forever. “Next question.”  
  
"First woman to earn a PhD in psychology?"  
  
"Mary Whiton Calkins."  
  
"Wrong. Margaret Fly Washburn."  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake!"  
  
Seungmin blames Changbin for getting them kicked out of the library.  
  
  
  
_The Fourth Time_  
  
Seungmin had fallen asleep again, under his favourite tree on campus. It's something he often does — choosing to study in the courtyard on a relaxing afternoon and ending up dozing off against the trunk of the tree.  
  
Miraculously, he's never had any of his things stolen, which truly shocks his friends especially the older ones, who know all too well about the cunningness and lack of morale of the students in the university. Despite that fact, they still warn Seungmin to be careful about falling asleep, and despite their warnings, Seungmin never listens.  
  
So when Changbin steps out from his 2pm class and sees Seungmin resting against a tree with his eyes closed, he's left grappling two difficult choices.  
  
1\. He lets Seungmin continue his nap, with the high risk of someone stealing his phone and/or laptop.

2\. He wakes Seungmin up, ensuring his safety from anyone who could be bad.

And while Seungmin definitely isn't Changbin's favourite person in the whole entire world, he isn’t totally evil, which is why he finds himself grumbling under his breath as he forces his feet to walk towards him. 

_My god, this boy never listens. Hundreds of times we told him not to fall asleep in the middle of campus, yet he still does it! This idiot is gonna get his place ransacked one day, I just know it. __  
_  
"Seungmin-ah," Changbin drawls, crouching next to the boy in question. "Hey, wake up."  
  
He pokes the younger's shoulder annoyingly, and Seungmin's eyes finally flutter open, a frown displayed on his lips. "Hey, stop doing that!"  
  
"You fell asleep again, dumbass." Changbin huffs. "I swear to God, someday you're gonna wake up and all that's gonna be left is a sticky note on your forehead saying _'kick me'_."  
  
"Fuck off," Seungmin grumbles, and pushes Changbin so that the older will fall on his ass on the grass.  
  
"Hey!" Changbin whines. "I did you a favour! The least you could do is thank me!"  
  
"Thanks." Seungmin says flatly. "Now go away, I have stuff to do."  
  
"God, is this how teenagers are like now?" Changbin mutters, getting up and dusting off the dirt that has stuck to his jeans. "You do them one nice thing, and they repay you with all this attitude."  
  
"Whatever, hag."  
  
The tiny devil on Changbin's shoulder is whispering in his ear, _punch him, punch him, punch him!_  
  
It takes all of Changbin’s self control for him to ignore Seungmin’s comment and walk away. 

  
  
_ The Fifth Time _ _  
_  
Seungmin tries to remember how he got into this situation, how he managed to end up in the campus courtyard at ten in the evening having a screaming match with Changbin. He thinks it’s valid to blame it on Jisung and Jeongin — the two had accidentally brought up what they deemed as the coffee incident, Changbin got all salty again, and Seungmin’s urge to rip his face off intensified. When their friends sensed the tension about to burst between the two, they immediately scurried off back to their dorm. 

"God, Seungmin, why do you hate me so much?" A hand comes up to tug Changbin's hair in frustration. "And don't give me that whole _ I'm a jerk _ crap! I have been nothing but nice to you all these months!"  
  
"I don't know, hyung!" Seungmin exclaims, exasperated. "I don't fucking know, so please just get off my ass!"  
  
"I will not." Changbin replies firmly, stepping closer to the younger and grabbing his chin so he has no choice but to look him in the eye. "I swear to God if you're still pissed because I spilled coffee on you-"  
  
"It's not that!" Seungmin grabs harshly at Changbin's wrist and pulls it away. Neither notice how Seungmin doesn't let go. "I seriously don't know, okay!?"  
  
"Well it has to be something!" Changbin takes another step forward. "Is it the way I talk? The way I act? My personality? My style choices? My-"  
  
Seungmin doesn't mean to zone out on Changbin rambling, but he's suddenly hyper-aware with how close their bodies are. Their chests are nearly touching, and Changbin standing on his tip toes does nothing but draw their faces closer together.  
  
"Shut up." Seungmin finally says, but Changbin doesn't detect any venom in his tone, which confuses him. The older throws him a puzzled look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said shut up," Seungmin says, this time with a little more force. "Yes, hyung, it _ is _ the way you talk. It _ is _ the way you act. It _ is _ your annoying personality and your dumb style choices and your stupid face and your irritating voice and your annoyingly gorgeous smile and your stupidly cute addiction to iced coffee and your talented dumb ass! I hate you so much because there's literally nothing to hate about you! You're fucking _ perfect _ !"  
  
Seungmin's little outburst leaves him breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down. Changbin can smell the peppermint toothpaste from his spot, dangerously close to the younger's face. His jaw hangs open at the words just spoken, eyes widened in shock.  
  
It takes a few moments for Seungmin's words to sink in for himself, and he feels his face grow hot. He can't stop the redness coating his cheeks, so he tries his best to keep his glare straight. He lets out a small exhale in an attempt to calm before releasing his grip on Changbin's wrist. "There you have it, I guess. Are you happy now?"  
  
The boy takes a step back and turns on his heel, planning to walk away and hopefully fall off the face of the earth, but Changbin is quick to grab his wrist and spin him right back around. "Changbi-"  
  
The older boy doesn't let him finish, a firm hand pulling his neck down. Seungmin's eyes widen when their lips meet, and frankly, he's shocked. Shocked at how soft Changbin's lips are, shocked at how perfectly they slot against each other, shocked at the shorter boy's other hand trailing up to caress his cheek, but he's most shocked at how easily he falls into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation and his hands moving to rest on the older boy's waist, feeling the soft fabric of Changbin's sweater in the spaces between his fingers.  
  
Seungmin is too caught up in the way Changbin tangles his fingers in his hair, in the way Changbin's thumb glides softly across his cheek, the way Changbin is scared to break him like precious china. Seungmin is too caught up in the way their mouths mold together, in how Changbin tastes faintly like lemon and mouthwash, how Changbin pulls him closer, the feeling of warmth he gets from him, how-  
  
And all too suddenly Seungmin is pushing him away. Changbin watches, utterly confused, as Seungmin mutters out a string of curses and picks up his bag, not even bothering to shoulder it before leaving in a frenzy.  
  
  
  
_ The One Time Kim Seungmin Doesn't Hate Seo Changbin _ _  
_  
It's been approximately one week, four days, and thirteen hours ever since the kiss, not that Seungmin nor Changbin have kept count. Their friend group has been slightly divided now that the two refuse to see each other, neither actually wanting to swallow their pride and seek out the other first. It's all been an amusing game to their friends, the seven placing bets as to who will go first and how long it will take.  
  
("Changbinnie, definitely." Minho says confidently, slamming twenty dollars on the lunch table. "He's impulsive and impatient, easy to annoy and easy to break. He'll cave within a week. Minnie is a little bitch, he's definitely too stubborn to make a move, especially after months of his whole _ 'I-hate-Seo-Changbin' _ agenda."  
  
Hyunjin shakes his head. "You don't know Seungmin as well as I do, hyung. Trust me, he acts tough, but once his dam cracks, all the water comes flowing out. He was the one to snap and confess his feelings, right? It won't be long until he knocks some sense into himself and talk to Changbin-hyung. And besides, they ended things foggy. Seungmin hates not knowing how things turn out, so he's gonna want some clarity soon."  
  
"Fool, all of you." Standing at the edge of the table with his arms crossed, Woojin lets out a snort. All heads turn to him, Jeongin raising an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
They allow him to fish out a fifty from his pocket and he tosses it onto the table. "It's obvious neither of them are going to make the first move. Seungmin is stubborn as hell, and Binnie is a whole dumbass. It goes one of two ways: either nothing happens and they let their feelings eat them from the inside out, or we plan something and force them to face each other. Minho-ssi, you said Changbin would crack in a week, right?" Woojin turns to Minho, who nods in reply. "If neither of them make a move by then, allow me to play Cupid.")  
  
"Felix!" Changbin whines. "Where are you?"  
  
"Sorry, Binnie!" Felix's voice over the phone is accompanied by furious rustling and then a loud thump. "I can't find my book; I'm gonna have to head to the library before meeting you!"  
  
"That's a fifteen-minute walk, Lix!" The older lets out a huff. "And the library is full today, which is why we agreed on meeting here!"  
  
Felix had asked Changbin out on a study date. Finals are drawing near and the younger is scared he's gonna fail a particular subject Changbin took during his previous year, which is why he insisted on the older's help.  
  
Or at least, that's what Felix had told him.  
  
"I'm really sorry, hyung," Felix says, words laced with sincerity. "I'll be there as fast as I can. Hey, order whatever you want. I'm paying."  
  
He hangs up after speaking, leaving Changbin to sigh and stare glumly at his phone screen before placing it back on the table. He looks around the place and aside from a couple near the counter, it's near deserted; Soul Cup usually is at this time of day, and especially with students in libraries fighting to cram fifteen weeks' worth of lectures into seven hours powered by energy drinks and unhealthy junk food (and perhaps some drugs too but no one really needs to know about that).  
  
The bell chimes, prompting Changbin to turn his head to the door. His eyes widen when he sees Woojin pushing the door open, followed by a seemingly annoyed Seungmin with his eyebrows furrowed in the slightest and a small pout playing on his lips.  
  
Changbin immediately ducks, grabbing a random book and burying his head in it. A voice in his head chants _ please don't let them see me, please don't let them see me, _ even though he knows the pair is bound to notice him.  
  
Changbin jumps in his seat, heart nearly leaping out of his chest when he hears Woojin's loud and overly exaggerated voice echo throughout the otherwise peaceful café. "Oh, _ look _ , Seungmin! Changbin's here too!"  
  
Changbin hears a restrained grunt come from Seungmin, and he lowers his book to see Woojin grabbing hold of his wrist and dragging him to Changbin's table.  
  
"Hi!" Woojin greets cheerfully, pushing a non-cooperating Seungmin on his shoulders to take the seat across from Changbin's. "Don't mind if we join you, do you?"  
  
"Well, actually, Felix was ju-"  
  
"Feix ditched you for Chan," Woojin deadpans. "And I'm gonna ditch you for Hyunjin once you two work out your feelings for each other. Seungie, do you want anything from the menu?"  
  
Seungmin, completely pissed at his current predicament, decides to abuse Woojin's position and orders the most expensive drink in the largest size. The elder rolls his eyes but heads up to the cashier nonetheless.  
  
Once Woojin leaves, the awkwardness in the atmosphere intensifies. Changbin has set down his book, but his body is stiff and his shoulders are tense. Seungmin has naturally good posture, so it doesn't seem like his body is rigid, but his hands are on his lap and he's tweaking his fingers nervously. Discomfort is shown on both their faces and they're looking anywhere but at each other.  
  
Woojin finishes ordering, and comes back to the table rolling his eyes. "For fuck's sake, just talk."  
  
The two of them look at him with big doe eyes, and he scoffs at the desperation radiating from them. He sits down on the chair at the foot of the table and sighs. "Changbin, do you like Seungmin as more than a friend?"  
  
He speaks slowly, and Changbin doesn't like how that makes him feel like a child. His eyes flit to Seungmin's, who finally looks at him, holding expectancy in his gaze. "I - yeah."  
  
Woojin turns to the other. "Now Seungmin, do you like Changbin as more than a friend?"  
  
Seungmin exhales through his nose, lips pursed, as he nods shortly.  
  
"Great, then!" Woojin claps his hands once. "That's settled! Now, will you two act on your feelings or will you let them destroy you from the inside out?"  
  
"I mean, the kiss was kind of really nice." Changbin mumbles under his breath, but the quietness in the café allows both Seungmin and Woojin to hear.  
  
"That was my first kiss with a guy," Seungmin admits, and he's back to twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Do you want to have a second kiss?"  
  
_ Woojin is shameless, _ Changbin thinks.  
  
Seungmin's eyes fall on Changbin again, and he remembers the feeling of his hand touching his cheek, the feeling of their mouths molding against each other. He mutters out a weak _ yes _ , and Changbin has never seen Seungmin look so flustered.  
  
"Order for Woojin!" The barista calls out. Woojin flashes them a quick, devious smile before standing up to get their drinks.  
  
As much as he'd hate to admit it, Changbin realizes they're never going to get anywhere with just Woojin talking for them and neither taking the lead. And it's quite obvious that Seungmin isn't going to do anything, so Changbin lets out a small exhale, swallowing his pride, before rising from his seat. He plops down next to Seungmin on the couch, waits for the younger to meet his eyes. He sighs again when Seungmin keeps his gaze in his lap. "Do you... Do you really like me?"  
  
For a moment, the younger boy doesn't answer, and for some reason Changbin is scared he'll say no. Seungmin's eyebrows are furrowed together, and he's chewing on his lip. He hesitates before answering, "I've never really... Dated a guy before."  
  
"So, you're scared?" Changbin asks slowly. Seungmin nods in response, and the older boy smiles softly. "It's just like dating a girl, except, well, I'm obviously not a girl."  
  
A restrained chuckle leaves Seungmin's lips.  
  
"You don't have to do anything," Changbin assures. "Don't feel pressured by me or Woojin into something you might not want, because it's totally fine if you're not ready for a relationship, especially since you're just starting college and that can get really stressful and it'll take up most of your time, and of course you have to think of yourself too, because I wouldn't blame you if you feel forced to, you have to take care of yourself as well an-"  
  
Changbin's eyes widen when he suddenly feels Seungmin's lips on his. He's definitely shocked, but he eases into it and places a soft hand on the younger boy's cheek. They pull apart a few seconds later, foreheads pressed against each other. "What was that for?"  
  
"You were rambling," Seungmin replies. "It was getting annoying and I wanted to shut you up."  
  
"How do you always manage to ruin my mood?" Changbin tries to sound snarky, but all he can think about is Seungmin's lips. "Can I - can I kiss you again?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
Drinks in hand, Woojin turns back to his friends to see the two kissing each other. His eyes widen, and he can't stop the victorious shout that leaves his lips as he punches his macchiato through the air in a power pose. 

  
"Fuck yeah! Everyone owes me fifty bucks!"  
  
_ Woojin really is shameless, _ Changbin confirms.  
  
  
  
  
_ — Bonus: The One Time Kim Seungmin Loves Seo Changbin _

Changbin wakes up to the loud ring of his cellphone at 2am. He groans into his pillow and contemplates not answering it. He has every intention not to, but his body is betraying him as he reaches out to the bedside table. "What?"  
  
"Jeez, hyung," Changbin recognizes the voice on the line as Jisung's, and he lets out a huff. _ I never should have picked up _ . "You know, people usually start with a greeting first."  
  
"For fuck's sake, Ji." Changbin turns to his side in bed and rolls his eyes. "You're ruining the first sleep I've had the whole week. What do you want?"  
  
"Well, Seungmin isn't home yet," Jisung replies. "He's probably at the library. You know how he borrows the keys from Mrs. Lee after closing time to use the place after hours right? He's usually home by midnight, so he probably fell asleep there or something."  
  
Changbin lets out a long sigh, shutting his eyes momentarily before sitting up. "And I'm guessing you want me to go get him, despite the fact that I don't even live on campus, because I'm the only person he listens to?"  
  
Jisung fakes an over exaggerated gasp. "You're so smart, Changbin-hyung!"  
  
"Uh huh," Changbin grumbles under his breath, already pulling the covers off his body. _ It's just a three-minute walk to campus anyways _ . "I'm on my way."  
  
He hangs up after that, standing from his bed and grabbing the hoodie nearest to him along with a thick jacket. He puts those on paired with the cleanest pair of sweatpants he could find, and makes sure his phone and wallet, just in case, are in his pocket before exiting his room.  
  
He's greeted with the sight of Chan hunched over his laptop on the kitchen island, shirtless and a cup of coffee in his hands. The older looks up at the sound of the door swinging. "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Boyfriend duties," Changbin sighs. He holds out his hand expectantly, and Chan complies by passing him his coffee. Changbin takes a small sip and lets out a sound of satisfaction before giving it back. "So good. Thank you."  
  
"Mhm," Chan nods. "Be back before the sun rises."  
  
"Okay, dad.” 

  
The walk to campus is shorter than usual, Changbin desperately wanting to get inside to escape the chilling winds. He makes his way to the school library, pushing open the thick door. All of the lights are still on, and he can faintly hear someone playing music.  
  
Seungmin occupies the closest table, cheek pressed against his book as little snores leave him. Changbin lets out a sigh for the umpteenth time that night before walking over. The table is messy, and he discovers that the music he's hearing is coming from Seungmin's phone, playing his study playlist. He makes quick work to tidy the surface, collecting the papers and closing the books and turning off the phone.  
  
Changbin's fingers brush over Seungmin's hair softly. He doesn't really want to wake the boy, even though he knows he has to. It's just he rarely sees him like this anymore, so peaceful, what with exams stretching him too thin. Another sigh leaves his lips before gently shaking Seungmin's shoulder. "Seungie, wake up."  
  
A grumble escapes Seungmin's lips before he turns his head, so now his other cheek is pressed against the book.  
  
Changbin rolls his eyes. "Seungmin, wake up!"  
  
The boy's eyes slowly flutter open, and he rises from his current position. He blinks up lazily at Changbin, whose hand is rubbing the back of his boyfriend's neck in comfort, knowing being hunched over the table would have taken its toll on the spot there.  
  
"What time is it?" Seungmin mumbles sleepily, reaching out to check his phone. When he sees _ 2:29am _ plastered on the screen, he lets out a groan. "Not again."  
  
"Again?" Changbin raises an eyebrow. "You mean this isn't the first time this has happened?"  
  
Seungmin smiles cheekily at Changbin. "Maybe?"  
  
Changbin lets a huff escape his lips. "Whatever, that doesn't matter now. C'mon, let's go home."  
  
Seungmin packs up the rest of his things before standing up and following Changbin out of the library. They turn off all the lights and make sure to lock the door, Seungmin leaving the keys in a very specific potted plant outside.  
  
Changbin's hand finds its way to Seungmin's, and he intertwines their fingers, rubbing the younger's palm with his thumb. "We keep telling you not to overwork yourself."  
  
Seungmin lets out a snort, pulling Changbin closer as a breeze sweeps through the empty courtyard. "What, you think I'd listen to any of you idiots?”  
  
Changbin throws his boyfriend a pointed look. "At least make sure you're home by midnight! There you can study all you want."  
  
"I share a dorm with two unbelievably loud boys," Seungmin scoffs. "You think I'd get any work done with Jisung and Jeongin constantly screaming in my ear?"  
  
"Hm, I guess not." Changbin turns to make a left to head towards the campus dorms, but Seungmin halts his steps, tugging the older away from the corridor. "Where you going?"  
  
"Can I-" There's a pause of hesitation from Seungmin before he continues his sentence. "Stay at yours tonight? I know Chan-hyung won't mind, and I really don't wanna deal with my roommates right now."  
  
Changbin doesn’t even hesitate, merely pulls on a smile and nods. "Sure. Just don't raid our food and I'm sure Chan would be more than willing to cook you breakfast in the morning."  
  
They start walking again, and Seungmin lets out a tiny smirk. "Won't you cook for me?"  
  
"I would if I knew how to," They pass the gates and walk right outside of campus, Changbin noticing the guard that had fallen asleep on his post by the gates. "I mean, unless you feel like eating burnt bacon and eggs that taste like metal and too much pepper."  
  
"Pepper?" Seungmin muses. "You know how much I love spicy food."  
  
"Okay, now you're just mocking me."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Am to!"  
  
"I'm not gonna argue with you like a preschooler, Binnie. Also, I really do genuinely want to see you cook and taste your food."  
  
"What, so you can die at age nineteen?"  
  
"My god, I'm trying to hype you up and you can't even take one damn compliment. I'm _ never _ saying anything nice to you ever again."  
  
"Wouldn't be that hard," Changbin mumbles.  
  
Seungmin rolls his eyes. He lets out an annoyed huff before he spots the 24/7 convenience store a few paces ahead. He tugs Changbin towards the store, the older having no choice but to let himself be dragged. "It's two in the morning!"  
  
"Always a good time for food," Seungmin looks back at him, throwing him another cheeky smile.  
  
The chimes ring as the couple enters, the fluorescent lights at the back of the store flickering. Changbin allows Seungmin to guide them to the noodles, knowing any protests from the former would only be ignored. Instead, he chooses to be snarky. "Ah, yes. Nothing says romance more than raiding a convenience store at 2am with your significant other."  
  
The comment flies over Seungmin's head, as expected. "Do you want beef or seafood?"  
  
"We have food at home, you know."  
  
"I was there three days ago and all you had in your fridge was uncooked bacon, beer, and a half empty pack of Doritos."  
  
"We have pancake mix too!"  
  
"I'm saving those for breakfast. Now, where were we?" Seungmin looks at the two ramen packs in his hands before nodding in finality. "We can have both."  
  
They grab a liter of coke and a pre-made turkey sandwich for Chan before paying. Soon, they're stepping back into the streets with the cool wind brushing against their faces. 

  
"C'mere," Changbin says suddenly, pulling Seungmin closer to him. He takes the younger's hand and laces their fingers together again, stuffing their hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. "Hey, I just thought of something."  
  
Seungmin's brain works fast to decide whether or not he teases his boyfriend, either to say _ 'wow, thinking? That's a first' _ or to indulge in his words.  
  
"What is it?" He finally decides to say. 

  
"If you cut off your leg, it would hurt a lot, right? But like, where would you feel the pain? I mean, the first obvious answer would be your leg, but how could you feel it if it's not there anymore? I know it's probably like your veins and tissues sending signals to your brain making you feel stuff, but-"  
  
Seungmin doesn't allow him to finish talking, twisting the older's body to face him and smashing their lips together. Changbin's hands fly to his waist to steady himself, a little shocked but slowly melting into the kiss. They pull away after a few seconds to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed against each other and noses brushing together.  
  
"Couldn't help it, sorry." Changbin detects no sincerity to Seungmin's apology. "You were doing that thing again where you were rambling about something really stupid and I just had to stop you or else I'd lose more braincells, and I couldn't afford that with finals coming up."  
  
"Hey!" Changbin scolds, arm coming up to slap Seungmin's shoulder before returning to its place, loosely holding his waist. "Stop ruining our cute moments together."  
  
Seungmin chuckles, but his laugh is short-lived as both of them are leaning forward again. Like their first kiss together, Seungmin is engulfed in the feeling of _ Changbin. _ His hands, his hair, his skin, his lips.  
  
Once again, Seungmin finds himself too caught up in the way Changbin feels, the way Changbin tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Seungmin finds himself caught up in Changbin's hands, grip getting tighter on his waist as the seconds pass by. He's caught up in the feeling of his skin touching Changbin's, leaving a burning trail in contrast to the chilly air.  
  
Changbin is pulling away, and Seungmin is caught up in the way the older's eyes are staring at his, wide and pure and so full of love.  
  
_ Love _ .  
  
The word gets stuck in Seungmin's brain, and as Changbin gives him a sweet peck on the lips, he can't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. "God, I love you."  
  
Immediately, Changbin's eyes widen some more, and immediately, Seungmin slaps a hand over his mouth, taking a step back.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I didn't - I don't-" For Seungmin, it's hard to find words that he thinks won't either scare or offend the man in front of him. "That wasn't - I'm not - I mean, uh-"  
  
"Slow down, Minnie." Changbin reaches out to Seungmin's hand, rubbing circles on his palm as he presses down softly, hoping to give comfort to the younger. "Do you mean it?"  
  
Irresolute of what Changbin would say, Seungmin nods his head slowly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Changbin pulls him in for one final kiss before snaking an arm around the younger's waist. They start their walk again, and the older smirks. "A few months ago you were willing to rip my throat out with your bare hands and look where we are now, you confessing your undying love for me."  
  
"And you say _ I'm _ the one who ruins the moment."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago and i didn't proofread so sorry for any mistakes ! shoutout to sally for being my number one


End file.
